


Under the Rain

by alcloe



Series: PegoRyu Week 2018 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Ren are twins, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And I can never escape chats, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slightly changed bc of reasons, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: Akira’s been having a pretty shitty first week, but at least he got a lifelong friend out of it.PegoRyu Week Day 1: Meeting





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT HERE TAKE THIS SHIT

**Fam <3**

**Renren** : Don’t be late for school, brother.

 **Renren** : Leave early; you don’t know how the trains are like in Tokyo.

 **Kicchan** : Definitely faster than the ones at home, that’s for sure.

 **Renren** : Are you doing alright?

 **Kicchan** : Better than I thought.

 **Kicchan** : It started raining and my dumb ass forgot an umbrella.

 **Kicchan** : Now I’m just waiting until the rain lets up a little more before I leave.

 **Renren** : That’s your own fault.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, little brother,” Akira mutters under his breath and texts the exact same thing to his hellion of a brother. He gets back a smiley face with the tongue sticking out. Ass.

It’s dark overhead, the rain clouds having been a fun surprise while he picked his way through the unfamiliar twists and turns of Tokyo. While he thanks the stars that GPS exists, he still gets lost amongst Tokyo’s rustle and bustle. Sue him; he’s just a country bumpkin booted to the city. It’s not like he knows Tokyo’s know-how.

Akira peeks up at the sky from under the building’s overhang as rain pelts the concrete in front of him. It got pretty hard quickly; now he couldn’t leave without getting completely soaked.

“Why today of all days,” he sighs to himself before pulling out his phone again. Class starts in 20 minutes. He’ll get there on time if he runs, but did he really want to be the soaking wet new transfer student who was stupid enough to forget an umbrella? Pass.

His space is momentarily joined by a girl with blond hair and a white sweater, but she gets taken away by a man that had stopped by in a car. Akira would call stranger danger, but they did look like they knew each other, even though the girl looked uncomfortable. There was nothing else to do about it, though. If he got to see her again, maybe he should ask her what that was about...?

Footsteps patter wildly nearby. Black and yellow runs right into his vision and Akira finds himself staring at a boy, panting in the rapidly slowing rain. He’s stopped, his back turned away, but Akira can already tell he looks like the kind of boy that causes problems. With the blond hair and the rolled up uniform pants, this guy was just waiting to be jumped and reprimanded for disregarding the uniform code.

“Goddamn that pervy teacher...” the boy sneers, his hands tightening into fists. Yep, this guys screams juvenile delinquent. Just what he needed. “Hopefully Takamaki can handle him for now. Sorry for bein’ too late.” Akira cocks his head. Did he know the girl?

“Who was that?” he asks; the boy whirls around, clearly startled and wow, that bright yellow shirt would make Ren scream in horror. Akira would snicker if he didn’t want to make a good first impression. The blond looks confused at first before he scowls at him.

“You don’t know who that is? You go to Shujin, right? Only Shujin students wear these dumb pants.” He kicks the ground, propelling some water into the air to make his point. Akira shrugs.

“I guess?” And the boy raises his eyebrow at him.

“You guess? Are you for real?” he asks, crossing his arms. There are so many choice words making their way in Akira’s brain matter, but for the sake of upholding his image, he says nothing. The boy studies him, his eyes raking up and down his figure. “Y’know, I ain’t seen you before. You new?” Before Akira can answer, the boys face lights up. “Wait a minute, you’re that transfer student, yeah?”

Not surprising that a student at Shujin would know. Akira nods.

“Then of course you don’t know who Kamoshida is.” His arms cross and his scowl comes back, deeper than before. “Is way don’t get on that guy’s bad side, but he’s an ass to anyone he don’t find important. He acts like the king of a goddamn castle if you ask me.”

“The king of a castle?” What an odd expression. He didn’t look that bad of a guy, but he did just get here... Well, there’s a lot more happening in Shujin than he originally thought. Blondie nods.

“If you’re really attendin’ Shujin, you’ll find out soon enough. Speaking of...” He checks the watch on his wrist and his eyes suddenly grow big. “Oh shit, we’re definitely gonna be late now!” Hiking his bag straps higher on his shoulders, Blondie jerks his head to an alleyway. “Come on, I know a shortcut.” Akira raises an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure this is a shortcut and not some way to get me jumped?” he asks. Blondie splutters and starts laughing, high and gutteral. What the hell, is he tearing up. “It’s not that funny.”

“It kinda is, since I thought you were some boring transfer student. Looks like you’ve got more sass than I thought!” And then he grins and Akira and it feels like the clouds have parted for the sun to make its grand appearance. “The name’s Sakamoto Ryuji! You?”

“Kurusu Akira. A pleasure.”

“I’m sure it is! Let’s get goin’ before Ushimaru starts using us for target practice!”

 

**Fam <3**

Kicchan: Hey bro guess what

Renren: What happened?

Kicchan: I made a friend!

Renren: Of course you did.

Kicchan: We also found ourselves in another dimension

Kicchan: And got taken to a freaky sex dungeon

Kicchan: And my friend got beaten up by this asshole teacher in pink undies

Kicchan: And then I ripped a mask off my face and started bleeding

Kicchan: But that’s neither here nor there

Kicchan: But about that friend!!

Renren: WHAT THE FUCK AKIRA

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll fix the mistakes in the morning... *dies*


End file.
